The Blue Angel (novel)
The Blue Angel was the twenty-seventh BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures. It was written by Paul Magrs and Jeremy Hoad. It was the first novel to feature Compassion as a companion along side Fitz Kreiner and the Eighth Doctor. Blue Angel also featured the second appearance in the EDAs of Iris Wildthyme. Publisher's summary This is a story about Winter... As the Doctor becomes involved in affairs aboard the Federation Starship Nepotist, his old friend Iris Wildthyme is rescuing old ladies who are being attacked by savage owls in a shopping mall. And, in a cat's cradle of interdimensional corridors lies the Valcean City of Glass, whose King Dedalus awaits the return of his Angel son and broods over the oncoming war... Plot to be added Characters * Eighth Doctor * Fitz Kreiner * Compassion V * Iris Wildthyme * Sally * King Daedalus * Belinda * Big Sue * Canine * Emba * Garrett * Icarus * John Felixstoe * Maddy Sharp * Marn * Meisha * Nesta * Robert B. Blandish * Timon * Future Doctor References Individuals * Iris asks about Sam Jones. * The Doctor once bought a Michael Moorcock book for Sarah Jane Smith. Planets * The Fourth Doctor has visited Valcea. Species A number of species live in the Enclave. * Sahmbekarts take over the Nepotist * A group of Steigertrudes raid Earth's art treasures. * the Ghillighast worship lice. * An intelligent owl species was charged by a godlike being to guard two eggs. * The Glass Men lived in Valcea and were ruled by Daedalus. TARDIS * Iris pretends her TARDIS has a "bookmark" feature to return to a certain point. Notes * Each chapter title mirrors the first few words of the first sentence, giving chapter 25 the title "Iris made Fitz come..." * The Blue Angel s chapters contains instances of metafiction. The chapters which seem to take place within the Obverse reference fictional events as fiction and ask questions about the link between "reality" and "fiction" within its own fictional universe. * There are also questions (and/or jokes) about Iris Wildthyme's status as a metafictional character. * The Blue Angel has been adapted into a script (The Blue Angel Adapted by Piers Britton) for use in a university course. * This novel is a crossover with the Phoenix Court series. Continuity * Iris Wildthyme previously encountered the Eighth Doctor in PROSE: The Scarlet Empress, where Iris regenerated into her current form. * PROSE: Mad Dogs and Englishmen is the next appearance of Iris Wildthyme. * The results of the Doctor connecting Compassion's receiver through the TARDIS fully come to pass in PROSE: The Shadows of Avalon. * The Doctor recalls kissing in San Francisco on 31 December 1999. (TV: ) * Iris mentions meeting the Doctor and Sam Jones in New York City on 3 June 1968. (PROSE: ) * Daedalus knows that the Doctor once had the chance to avert the . (TV: ) * The Doctor is having a hard time remembering whether he fought giant spiders. (TV: , PROSE: Interference - Book Two) External links * * [http://mysite.science.uottawa.ca/rsmith43/cloister/bluea.htm The Cloister Library: The Blue Angel] * Category:1999 novels Category:Iris Wildthyme novels Category:Stories set in 1999 Category:Stories set in the 37th century Category:Stories set in England Category:Alpha Centauran novels Category:Eighth Doctor Adventures novels Category:Stories set at Christmas Category:Stories set in Tyne and Wear